LAS MIELES DEL AMOR
by Gab Montana Savage Sinclair
Summary: La relación de 1 lider Vulturi esta a punto de caer. Debe hacer algo. Un viaje sera la clave, sera su punto de partida. Pero justo en el momento mas importante..Vampiros buscaran venganza ¿qe pasara?...
1. Chapter 1

**Aro:**

Era tiempo de un viaje con mi querida Sulpicia, yo sabía que a ella le encantaban esta clase de cosas, pero desgraciadamente era imposible para mí, complacerla con mucha frecuencia. Después de mucho planearlo, por fin saldría a unas vacaciones que ella misma había planeado. Tarde un poco en dejar todo en orden, hoy en día todo era tan complicado y por lo mismo la veía poco...  
La notaba entusiasmada por momentos, pero también tenía seguro que no le agradaban todas las criaturas que me rodeaban. Sabía que en ocasiones se sentía insegura sus pensamientos me lo hacían ver... pero el tiempo no me permitía hacerle saber que mi amor por ella era intacto siglo tras siglo...  
Al salir de viaje le pedí que fuéramos nadando a conocer Argentina... ella acepto como siempre lo hacía. Al estar a punto de emprender el viaje me dijo unas palabras que me hicieron mirarla con mucha intensidad... "Te amo" Esas palabras que hacia tanto no me decía ni yo a ella... me abrazo y pude ver cuáles eran sus intenciones para el viaje... la tome de la mano y nos zambullimos... intento empezar nuestro recorrido, pero antes tenía que hacer algo, algo para empezar bien esta aventura...  
- Sulpi -dije mientras estaba frente a ella... mientras el agua tranquilizaba mis sentidos y me hacía sentir la paz que tan solo ella y el océano solían darme... Ella me miro y sonrió... pero sus en sus hermosos ojos aun no la veía contenta... la tome y acerque a mí para darle un largo beso apasionado, de esos que hace tiempo no le daba... - yo te amo... - dije mientras la miraba y quitaba su cabello del rostro - de verdad - la bese nuevamente y tome de la mano para ir hacia donde nuestra relación cambiaria… Hacia donde nuevamente nos íbamos a demostrar el amor que tanto tiempo no nos habíamos demostrado, lo haríamos... - ¿Entonces... Argentina? -dije sonriéndole mientras ella se quedaba callada...

**Sulpicia:**

Luego de haberle expresado mi amor a él, me quede helada, ya que él solo me miro con sus burdeos ojos, traspasando mi alma con ellos… pero no tuvo ni una palabra por respuesta. Yo estaba confundida, tenía ganas de llorar, su rechazo me dolía. No entendía como podía él ser sabedor todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, y no ser capaz de tranquilizarme con algún gesto, aunque solo fuere por cortesía y no por cariño…Cuando tomó mi mano, yo sabía que era para entender lo que mi expresión significaba, por eso trate de bloquear todo lo que pude de mi mente, tal cual había aprendido a hacerlo en estos siglos a su lado.  
Mi inseguridad se hacía cada vez más grande a cada metro que avanzábamos en el agua, hasta que en un momento el me llamó y con toda la suavidad del agua que nos rodeaba, me miró tiernamente y con una sonrisa, que lejos estaba de parecerse a esa cínica que solía usar ante los demás, era dulce y contagiosa, por más que mis ánimos dijeran lo contrario, si Aro me sonreía, yo no podía más que corresponderle. Y así un abrasador beso no unió, y solo fue interrumpido para la confesión más necesaria y la que más esperaba.  
-Sulpi -te amo, de verdad- me dijo, llenando de alegría cada célula de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir una exquisita presión en donde estaba mi corazón inerte, como si este quisiera latir desbocadamente.  
Me beso nuevamente, como a mí me gustaba, con nuestros cuerpos tan próximos que no cabía ni una gota de agua entre nosotros. Y con cara de niño que planea una travesura me dijo  
- ¿Entonces... Argentina?  
Como podía amarlo tanto, no recuerdo cuando sucedió, pero me había enamorado imposible y perdidamente de él.  
_-Argentina_- respondí con palabras mientras mi rostro y todo mi cuerpo transmitía lo demás.

**Aro:**

En todos estos años de relación, solo podía pedir estar a su lado, a veces no hacían falta las palabras... a veces tan solo tenernos cerca, aun sin pensamientos, solo los dos... como si los siglos hicieran que fuéramos uno. El irnos de viaje de esta manera era más que especial, era la combinación perfecta de la cosa que mas me agradaba, el mar y a la persona que más amaba,... Sulpicia... El camino fue más que tranquilo, en donde no tuvimos que hablar... en el que solo nadar y disfrutar de las maravillas que el océano nos brindaba eran más que perfectas... al estar cerca de tal lado me detuve y sonreí  
- Amor -dije mirándola y ella se veía ahora sí, tan contenta, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo de cuando me enamore de ella - ¿porque Argentina? digo… hay muchos lugares del mundo… Pero este… - me reí ante mi negatividad para irme a lugares tan lejanos de donde nosotros vivíamos...pero no… Tenía que quitarme esa idea de la mente, este tiempo lo necesitaba para ella… Pero rayos... tantos siglos con lo mismo me hacían arruinar los momentos… nade hasta quedar a milímetros de ella y la tome por la cintura...  
- Mi querida Sulpicia -dije sonriéndole y sujetándola con la fuerza necesaria - tu sabes… que yo soy pésimo para las vacaciones... ayúdame a disfrutar... ayúdame a olvidar todo a mi alrededor, haz que seamos solo tú y yo - mis palabras eran dulces, como ella las necesitaba - te doy carta libre... estoy para ti… solo para ti

**Sulpicia:**

El camino a nuestro destino fue mágico, como hace mucho no sucedía; disfrute cada segundo a su lado, jugábamos en el agua, con nuestra velocidad y aprovechando todo lo que la naturaleza había puesto a flotar allí.  
Estaba tan feliz que no cabía en mí, pero en un momento esa vocecilla que tanto amaba, me saco de mi burbuja un instante. No pude contener una carcajada burlona ante sus palabras de hombre añejo y acostumbrado. En un segundo lo sentí rodeándome con sus firmes brazos, y deleitándome con su devoción, me pedía que lo ayudara a disfrutar y a desconectarse, pero lo más importante… él quería estar conmigo, "solo para ti" fueron las palabras que me colmaron, y no pude más que apoderarme de sus deliciosos labios. Me separe un segundo para responder a sus inquietudes, aunque siempre hubiera preferido seguir besándolo, pero mi amor era un niño que necesitaba que le enseñen de nuevo a vivir.  
_- Aro, no tienes que pedírmelo dos veces_.- dije mientras empezaba a besar su cuello- _No te preocupes mi amor, ya verás que no podrás quitarme los ojos de encima ni un segundo. Aunque sea necesario hacerlo para conocer aquel lugar._  
Me sorprendía su pregunta, creía que ya se lo había mostrado, por lo que tome su mano y le mostré lo que había leído y visto en fotos.  
_"Amor argentina es uno de los países más bellos del mundo, en el, se resume todas las bellezas del mundo, montañas grandiosas que mas que nacer del suelo parecen provenir del cielo; llanuras ricas en belleza, que combina bosques y planos hermosos de ver. Y dicen que cuando estas dos se combinan, nace de ellas los hermosos valles de en sueño, verdes y llenos de vida, cuya descripción solo decía solo viéndolos podrán comprenderlos. Además están los opuesto, selva y desierto cada uno con sus propios secretos y singularidades; el Amazonas magnifico cuadro, que alimentado por enormes cataratas, llenan tu alma de alegría y ganas de vivir. Y para terminar, como no podía faltar en esta república de los climas, esta la Patagonia, en donde vive el más extraordinario de los glaciares continentales, acompañado por paisajes majestuosos, decorados por el blanco inmaculado de la nieve y el perfecto verde de los pinos."_  
Podía ver como sonreía satisfecho ante las imágenes que veía, por lo que para aumentar su felicidad, agregue.

Aro:

_- Además, dicen que los humanos de allí, saben deliciosamente. Y creo que lo alegan a su alimentación_.- ante este comentario, siendo inconscientemente sexy, saboreo sus labios con su lengua. Y a eso jamás me iba a poder resistir.  
Sonreí ante su descripción... al parecer si estaba emocionada de llegar... cuando dijo lo de la alimentación, y el sabor de la sangre...eso fue lo que más me emociono, me miro y sonrió y se acerco más de lo que ya estábamos...  
- Eso se oye y ve muy bien -dije a escasos centímetros de sus labios - tanto como estar junto a ti de esta manera... - el estar así con ella, aun cuando fuera pocas veces... era lo mejor de toda mi existencia - la bese, pero me separe de ella y me miro...

**Sulpicia:**

- Mi vida... -dije mientras nos movíamos a través del agua - ya llegaremos a eso... pero tenemos que llegar por nuestras cosas... sino... Como podremos conocer las maravillas de tan hermoso lugar que describes... - le sonreí y bese en la mejilla y me miro - vamos…  
Me acerque juguetona a él, y murmuro no se qué cosa en mis labios, a este tiempo ya no escuchaba nada. La circunstancia era tan perfecta, que parecía escrita por algún romántico juglar. Dos criaturas hermosas, bajo algunas capas de agua de un océano tranquilo, que dejaba pasar el brillo de la luna, para que los amantes pudieran apreciar dicha hermosura.  
Se acerco y me beso, pero antes de que me pudiera dar por satisfecha, se separo de mí dejándome arrebatada y con la boca abierta. "Acaso estaba jugando conmigo" pensé bloqueándolo.  
Entonces me recordó que teníamos que llegar alguna vez a destino y algunas cosas más, que yo en mi aturdimiento no termine de comprender.  
Me besó en la mejilla y con una sonrisa engreída dijo "¿vamos?".  
Claro, si este era un juego, yo también iba a jugar, y vamos a ver quién sería el vencedor. Sonreí casi degustando la victoria.  
_- Claro que si cielo, nos demos prisa, no sea que alguna montaña se derrumbe o se evaporen los ríos_.- comente sonriente y desafiándolo a una carrera comencé a nadar.

**Aro:**

¿Quería una carrera? A veces ella misma me sorprendía... Mi amada Sulpicia jugaba conmigo... Ella siempre se la pasaba en el castillo con sus hermosos jardines mientras la guardia y nosotros mismos entrenábamos... sería tan fácil ganarle... pero no... Como podía hacerle eso... Me quede mirando como nadaba a gran velocidad... mientras yo braceaba con lentitud... Pero… algo vino a mi mente y sonreí... Acelere hasta quedar junto a ella y la mire mientras ella seguía nadando de prisa...  
- Mi amor... ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las carreras? -dije deteniéndola sosteniéndola de la muñeca con mucha delicadeza... ella me miro sorprendida - sabes... yo quería... - me reí - ok... creo que no me entendiste... tan solo quería que tu propusieras hacer algo mejor antes de llegar - dije mientras me acercaba y le susurraba al oído - ¿quieres jugar un rato aquí? -dije con una gran sonrisa y levantando la ceja - ya que sino... llegaras antes que yo a la orilla... - ahora mirándola detenidamente su piel irradiaba un brillo especial, tan hermoso... se veía hasta cierto punto angelical... - eres hermosa Sulpi -dije mientras esperaba su respuesta

**Sulpicia**

Estaba descargando toda esa energía que quedo acumulada cuando él me cortó en aquel beso, ponía todo mi empeño en nadar a la mayor velocidad posible, pero él… él nadaba unos metros detrás de mí, observando mi trasero, presumiendo entre brazadas lentas e impulsos largos y le escuchaba reír. Eso me hacia rabiar hasta lo más profundo, por lo que di lo máximo en velocidad que tenia, cuando de repente lo tenía a mi lado. Conteniendo su sonrisa y simulando curiosidad.  
- Mi amor... ¿desde cuándo te gustan las carreras?- o claro, ¡desde hace unos minutos! quería decirle. Pero me tomo de las muñecas, frenándome como si yo no hubiera ido a varios kilómetros por hora. Me sorprendieron sus palabras "yo quería que tu propusieras hacer algo mejor".  
Si hubiera podido ponerme colorada lo habría hecho, y cuando estaba a punto de hacer mi descargo, se puso peligrosamente cerca de mí y me susurro en el oído. "¿quieres jugar un rato aquí?"… "Oh, ahora era él quien estaba de ánimos subidos" pensé abiertamente. Levanto su hermosa ceja y me regalo esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento. Tenía que negarme, tenía que poder hacerle lo mismo, aunque sea por unos minutos y luego…  
"No puedes estarme mirando así, descarado" pensé para él, a lo que me contesto "eres hermosa". Oh! Realmente, era la mujer más débil que existe en el planeta; él me tenía bajo su embrujo y no lograba escapar.  
Sin poder sacar mi voz y dándome por vencida, le hable en mi mente, acercándome a sus labios "te dije que no me sacarías los ojos de encima"  
Sonreí al ver la expresión en su rostro, ante mi asentimiento.

**Aro:**

Sus pensamientos fluían a gran velocidad... estaba un poco irritada... pero a mí me encantaba que se pusiera así... ante su "no puedes mirarme así descarado", claro que podía... ¡era mía! Pero me limite a decirle que era hermosa... ella me miro y sin hablar me dijo:  
"te dije que no me sacarías los ojos de encima" - me reí ante su pensamiento... y se acerco nuevamente... le tome de la cintura y dije con voz firme…  
- ¿Cómo quieres que saque los ojos de ti... si toda tú eres mi perdición? -la bese nuevamente y termine diciéndole - y claro que tengo los ánimos subidos... contigo siempre estaré así - la tome del cuello y la bese con fuerza… con la pasión que despertaba en mi, con todo el deseo que ella siempre había tenido... sentí como su respiración se aceleraba... aunque innecesariamente... me encantaba sentirla así... tan deseosa, tan entregada... la admire nuevamente y acaricie bajo el agua...  
- Me encantas… ¿Lo sabías? Eres perfecta... simplemente perfecta, y eres mía -dije acariciando su rostro…

**Sulpicia:**

Me miraba intensamente, y ya no podía seguir resistiéndome. Me tomo firmemente de la cintura, y me besó, con un beso lleno de pasión y de fuerza, casi como si quisiera tocar mi alma con sus labios. Amaba su abrazo, sentirlo tan cerca y firmemente unido a mí, su fuerza era muy superior a la mía, por eso quien me sostenía era él, yo simplemente flotaba como un barco a la deriva, esperando que los perversos piratas me arrebataran todo y poseyeran mi cuerpo.  
Sus confesiones me llenaban de gozo, pero a la vez me encendían cada vez más. Sus manos me acariciaban dirigiéndome a la locura, pero como si eso no le fuera suficiente, murmuraba más y más halagos sobre mi piel, mientras me cubría de besos.  
- Aro, has que me olvide de todo.- murmure con la voz entre cortada de placer.  
Quería que esto marcara el comienzo de algo nuevo, quería dejar atrás todas las malas experiencias y sobretodo, quería olvidar el dolor que me producía su indiferencia algunas veces. Tome su rostro con fiereza y clave mis ojos en los suyos.  
"Quiero saber que eres mío y de nadie más, quiero que me lo demuestres. Así como yo soy tuya para siempre… amor, necesito saberlo, necesito sentirlo."  
Le hable en mi mente, casi entre sollozos, que no demostraban tristeza, sino lo profundo y desesperante que era el amor que profesaba por él, y lo determinada que estaba en que el solo me perteneciera a mí.

**Aro:**

El oír su voz cargada de placer, era algo simplemente exquisito... "Aro, haz que me olvide de todo" Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír de una manera que solo ella lograba. Pero luego sus palabras, las que dijo con tanta desesperación, con tanto sentimiento, que ni siquiera pudo hablar...  
"Quiero saber que eres mío y de nadie más, quiero que me lo demuestres. Así como yo soy tuya para siempre… amor, necesito saberlo, necesito sentirlo."  
- Soy solo tuyo -dije besándola y juntando nuestros cuerpos de una manera tan pasional, tan necesitada. Yo siempre había sabido que Sulpicia me pertenecía solo a mí, que su amor solo era para mí... pero nunca en tanto tiempo había notado su sufrimiento ante lo que yo hacia... ante mi ignorancia para darle el amor que necesitaba...  
- Mi amada... mi reina - dije mientras acariciaba ahora con el deseo a flor de piel... quería que la entrega fuera mutua... entonces así seria... -comencé a acariciarla para hacerla disfrutar... olvidando donde estábamos y entregándole mi amor...

**Sulpicia:**

Sus palabras solo confirmaron lo que, obedientemente, sus caricias habían empezado a responder. Su mirada, tierna y dulce, con sus parpados a media altura, me transmitían la paz que necesitaba; su nariz rozaba mis mejillas, absorbiendo hasta el último milímetro de mi aroma. Y fue cuando llegue a sus labios…los tenia entreabiertos a centímetros de los míos, y en el momento en que un estremecimiento de amor me invadió, él mordió su labio inferior, arrugando su ceño e inspirando profundamente, para luego musitar muy bajito, "Mi amada…". Presiono mi pecho contra el suyo y luego de exhalar fuertemente ante aquel contacto, me miro con sus ojos que ardían en un fuego negro, y concluyó "…Mi reina". Era realmente yo la que reinaba en ese corazón, sus ojos no podían mentirme, todo él respondía a mí.  
Lo que siguió fue un arrebato de deseo puro, ambos lo necesitábamos, ambos lo queríamos. Tomó control de lo que le pertenecía, y jugó con sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, conduciéndome al más exquisito placer. La melodía que el mar nos ofrecía, era absolutamente perfecta. Nos fundimos en uno, bajo la luz de la luna, que parecía estar solo a unos metro nuestro, proporcionándonos el fulgor necesario para apreciar nuestros cuerpos en mágicas tonalidades de azules y grises. Mi esposo me besaba con premura. Yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas, y él me sujeto firmemente de las caderas afirmándome a su perfecto cuerpo y llenando mí ser hasta la última gota de placer. Fue cuando nos entregamos por completo a tan sublime intensidad de amor, y como pesadas rocas, nos dejamos caer hacia las profundidades, amándonos en el trayecto, completando cada espacio libre en nuestra piel.

**Aro:**

Todo era perfecto al estar al lado de ella, todo se conjugaba para darnos el momento que tanto deseábamos, la pasión nos inundo como ya hacía mucho tiempo había pasado, casi como al inicio de mi eternidad junto a Sulpicia... yo la amaba tanto o más que el día que llego a mí.  
La luna, la noche, el océano mismo eran testigos de la inmensidad de nuestro amor, del deseo que estaba siendo saciado con tal intensidad.  
A cada momento de mi unión con ella, mientras ella se sentía plena, amada y muy deseada, sus pensamientos fluían con tal intensidad que me hacían sentir más y más placer. Con cada movimiento con cada roce de nuestros cuerpos... ella estaba totalmente entregada...  
Poco a poco llegamos a las profundidades... como si el lugar fuera indiferente... la sostenía y seguíamos en la danza sensual de la entrega... para nuevamente salir a flote sin siquiera despegar en lo mínimo su cuerpo del mío... susurrándole con voz cargada de pasión...

**Sulpicia:**

- Eres mía... solo mía... porque me amas solo a mi -decía mientras ahogaba con mis labios los que ahora no eran tan ligeros sonidos de placer... y eso solo me hacía que mi ansiedad y gozo se hiciera máximo - te amo... -dije mientras Le besaba y mi lengua recorría cada rincón... haciendo todo simplemente perfecto...Estaba completamente extasiada, pero a la vez no podía dejar de sonreír. Mi amor me había vuelto a corresponder, después de tanto tiempo de fría indiferencia… él me amaba…y con eso, ya podía terminarse el mundo si quería, él me amaba, y eso en este momento, era lo más importante para mí.  
Fue entonces, cuando emergimos nuevamente, y al ver tan espectacular firmamento, pensé, "El creador seguramente se enamoro de nosotros, nos bañó con luz de luna, hizo hermosa hasta la oscuridad… pero la infinita hermosura de este amanecer, solo la pudo pintar un artista enamorado."  
Estábamos abrazados, flotando en las tranquilas aguas, observando el sol que perezoso nacía por el oriente. Era maravilloso contemplar el brillo de nuestras pieles, con esos destellos anaranjados de la mañana. Vivíamos en la oscuridad, siempre ocultos de aquel astro; lo que hacía que este momento fuera más único, si se podía.

- Me encantaría congelar este momento para el resto de la eternidad.- confesé envuelta en sus brazos, y con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho.- Daría todo lo que tengo… hasta la inmortalidad por tenerte así siempre.  
Me hizo girar para atraparme en sus ojos, pero no me dijo nada. Entonces le hable como a él le gustaba, en mi lengua natal.  
- Sei l'amore della mia vita, non posso vivere senza di te.*

**Aro:**

Ella hablaba en prosa y hacia el momento más magico de lo que ya era... despues de tal entrega... el amanecer nos recibia... haciendo que nuestra piel destellara con tal intensidad,.. Ella decía algo que hizo que la mirara... Ofrecía su eternidad por estar asi conmigo para siempre ¿que más podía pedir en mi existencia? Y para finalizar el momento perfecto, me dijo una frase que me hizo sonreír... me hizo amarla mas y mas...  
"Sei l'amore della mia vita, non posso vivere senza di te."  
Normalmente yo no hablaba esa lengua... pero en ocasiones me gustaba decirle frases al oído... pero esta vez no tenia palabras para expresar... todo lo que profesaba... la bese con mucha ternura y susurre...  
- Te amo... y te amare toda la eternidad... -la mire y ella tenía los ojos tan hipnotizantes... que me hizo perderme en ellos por un instante... no quería que esto terminara... Pero estábamos en medio del océano aun... así que suspire y dije... - mi vida... tenemos que ir... al menos llegar a donde quieres conocer... pero te prometo algo... -dije besando su mano - este viaje... será inolvidable para ambos... aquí... recobraremos lo perdido... Más de lo que ya lo estamos haciendo…- sonreí con verdadera felicidad

**Sulpicia:**

Mi dulce Aro, se lo veía tan sobrepasado por la magnificencia del momento, que apenas reconocía su rostro. Estaba feliz al igual que yo.  
Me confesó su amor por enésima vez desde que habíamos abandonado Volterra. De no hacerlo nunca, ahora no podíamos parar de repetirlo. En un momento suspiro resignado y con pesar comentó. -mi vida... tenemos que ir... al menos llegar a donde quieres conocer... pero te prometo algo... –dijo mientras besaba mi mano, y poniendo énfasis en sus palabras, agregó- este viaje... será inolvidable para ambos... aquí... recobraremos lo perdido... más de lo que ya lo estamos haciendo...  
Largue una carcajada, no se me había ocurrido irme de ahí jamás; pero él tenía razón, nos esperaba mucho por recorrer.  
- Tienes razón cielo.- dije colgándome de sus cuello, abrazando su cintura con mis piernas y con una sonrisa muy provocativa. Y susurré en su oído.  
- Ahora sí, veamos quien gana.- lo solté, y como un rayo empecé a nadar hacia la costa. Él se había quedado quieto como una boya, sin entender nada. Yo reía festejando, el engaño me había salido de maravillas, y había obtenido una inmensa ventaja. Ahora sí, veríamos quien era más eficiente, el con su físico o yo con mi ingenio.

**Aro:**

Mientras ella reía y yo me regocijaba con su alegría, mientras ella me miraba y decia al oído...  
"Ahora sí, veamos quien gana" -dijo mientras nadaba a la costa, la mire por un instante y me empecé a reír... ella quería ganar... quería decir que me gano... y yo... claro que no le daría ese gusto... al menos no tan fácil... Estaba ya a una gran distancia cuando nuevamente me sumergí en el mar y llegue quedando atrás de ella... era fácil si tomaba en consideración mi fuerza... tire ligeramente de su tobillo y la arrastre abajo conmigo... la bese intensamente mientras giraba con ella para que quedara nuevamente atrás de mi... la solté y me adelante un poco... saliendo a la superficie y quedándome cerca de la orilla... la espere y dije...  
-Tomaste ventaja de imprevisto -dije mientras sonreía ampliamente - creo... que has aprendido mucho - rápidamente quedo frente a mi... y esperaba que sonriera...

**Sulpicia:**

Justo mientras saboreaba mi victoria, viendo que faltaban solo unos metros, sentí que me tomaban del tobillo, y con fuerza me llevaban hasta abajo. "rayos" pensé. Era él, como es que me había alcanzado… En una maniobra maestra, me beso y me dejó detrás de él, para luego nadar a la costa.  
Me esperaba parado en la playa, tomando las batas que los sirvientes nos habían dejado preparadas en una roca. Estaba tan frustrada, tan enojada, que no quería mirarlo. Salí dando pisotones como niña malcriada y cuando estuve frente a él, vi su gran y engreída sonrisa, Mientras me decía. "Tomaste ventaja de improvisto… creo que has aprendido mucho"… abrí la boca para ladrarle algo, pero de la furia no me salía nada, entonces la cerré. Podía una persona ser tan presumida, "has aprendido mucho" resonaba en mi mente. ¡Ay! no lo soportaba cuando se ponía así. Entonces, me puse frente a él, tome de un tirón la bata de sus manos y mascullé entre dientes.  
-No te soporto.  
Y me fui a paso humano hasta la hermosa casita con playa privada que había alquilado para los primeros 3 días.  
Cuando me di cuenta que no me seguía, giré a verlo; ahí estaba parado, con la misma sonrisa, pero con la mirada de baboso escrutando mi cuerpo, así me percate que aun seguía desnuda y me coloque rápidamente la bata. Lo único que faltaba, no solo me había arrebatado MI victoria, sino que ahora también quería el premio principal. Ya lo creo que no lo obtendría, pensé riendo para mí misma.

**Aro:**

Sulpicia se había enojado por lo que hice... en ocasiones su personalidad me dejaba sin palabras... tal vez por eso éramos tan pasionales... por ser tan parecidos... Me arrebato la bata de mis manos y mascullo un "No te Soporto" Alce la ceja mientras caminaba… me gire y vi que no se la ponía... claro... ¿cómo resistirme de mirar su hermoso cuerpo… Cuerpo? Si sabía que todo eso me pertenecía...  
Me miro y la mire y vi como se puso la bata... la seguí y quede junto a ella en un instante… el paso humano no era mi favorito... la mire y me quede serio un instante mientras caminaba junto a ella...  
- Se que no me soportas -dije mirando hacia el frente mientras ella seguía enojada, no hacía falta tocarla para saberlo - pero... así me amas -dije mirando al cielo...- como yo te amo… Aunque seas tan impulsiva... y en ocasiones con tus berrinches -dije parándome frente a ella, dejando que no caminara...  
- Pero bien sabes que no cambio lo que soy... -dije mirando como desviaba la mirada... Hable con palabras dulces despues para tratar de que se contentara - Sulpi... - dije tomando su mano a la fuerza y besándola - discúlpame -dije con tono bajo... a nadie le pedía disculpas… Solo con ella… Tenía que hacerlo tan seguido...

**Sulpicia:**

Se puso a mi lado y acepto que yo no lo soportaba en ese momento, y cuando creí que me iba a dejar sola, como castigo a mis palabras, me hablo sin mirarme.  
-Pero, así me amas. Como yo te amo, aunque seas tan impulsiva y en ocasiones… con tus berrinches.  
Estaba sorprendida, yo acababa de decirle que no aguantaba su comportamiento, y él…él en vez de tratarme como una loca y dejarme sola con mi enojo, como lo había hecho en este tiempo, me decía que me amaba. Se paro obstruyéndome el paso, y con su mirada insistente buscaba la mía, pero yo aun estaba entre sorprendida y encaprichada.  
- Bien sabes que no cambio lo que soy…- fueron sus siguientes palabras.  
Entonces me di cuenta de lo obvio, estaba claro, ambos necesitábamos este viaje, para volver a conocernos, para volver a respetarnos… para volver a amarnos. Él en sus palabras me perdonaba por haberlo insultado, pero a la vez remarcaba su carácter, ese del cual yo me había enamorado. Había empezado a hacer un puchero en mis labios, quería abrazarlo y decirle que me perdonara por ser una estúpida caprichosa e inestable mujer, pero fue justo cuando tomo mis manos, y con esa voz dulce y aterciopelada que me derretía, me dijo.  
- Sulpi….discúlpame.  
Fue todo lo que necesite para saltar a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos. Mi amor se disculpaba… mi amor asumía responsabilidades que no existían… MÍ amor… me amaba, y había vuelto a ser "Mí amor" después de tanto tiempo.  
Cuando decidí que tenía que hacer algo más que besarlo, me separe unos centímetros de él y dije casi en susurros  
- Perdón mi amor, no sé porque me comporto como una niña…- di un gran suspiro y acepte ante el lo que había pasado- es solo que me había dejado gobernar por la amargura durante mucho tiempo- en su cara se dibujó una mueca de dolor, por lo que rápidamente agregué- había olvidado lo que se sentía estar al lado del hombre que amo, de ese hombre del que yo me había enamorado… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Aro:**

-Mi amor, woow que hermoso se escucha esa palabra en sus hermosos labios. Sulpicia tenía razón por años ha estado muy sola, no pude evitar que en mi cara se dibujara el dolor que sentía con esas palabras. Me dolían y mucho. Sus palabras me sorprendieron.-_habia olvidado lo que es estar al lado del hombre que amo. _

- no hay nada de que perdonar, te amo y tú lo sabes- logre responder

En su cara se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa. – Sabes no podremos hacer nada con este sol infernal- le dije al notar lo hermosa que se veía con la luz del crepúsculo en su rostro

-Es cierto, debemos entrar- respondió al tiempo que dibujaba una mueca de fastidio.

El camino hacia la casita, fue todo amor, no dejaba de llenarme de besos y caricias que ciertamente me provocaban dejar todo botado y hacerla mi "mujer" una y otra vez.

-Cierra los ojos- le dije al ver que nos acercábamos.

-¿eso es necesario?- me respondió emocionada

-Sí, es muy necesario- le respondí feliz

Ella obedeció emocionada. – ¿Lista?- le pregunte ansioso

-sí, me contesto emocionada. – A la cuenta de 3- le dije

-1, 2- comenzó a contar

-¡3!- le dije casi gritando

-¡wooow! ¿Pero qué…? ¿Tú hiciste esto?

Asentí. Me abrazo con fuerza. -¡Gracias! – me dijo emocionada

-¿de qué mi Sulpi?- le dije con cariño

-Te quiero ¿sabes?-me pregunto tiernamente

-lo sé Sulpi, yo también te amo- le dije dulcemente.

**Sulpicia:**

-lo sé Sulpi, me dijo Aro con mucho amor eso me provoco un estremecimiento enorme, me amaba y mucho, ahora lo sabía, aunque él no me lo dijera lo veía en sus ojos, por primera vez veía amor en ellos, algo insólito en casi 3000 años.

-¡Wooow! ¡Qué lindo te quedo!-le dije emocionada

Aro era realmente bueno en cuanto a complacerme se refería. Era una cabaña rustica muy linda aunque muy lujosa para mi gusto.

La sala principal es muy linda sus sillones están cubiertos de terciopelo negro y cojines pequeños al centro había una mesa con patas de plata y joyería de cristal como acompañamiento al lindo cristal del que estaba hecho la mesa. Los esquineros tenían floreros de porcelana con tulipanes rojos, la alfombra roja con lindo decorado de seda en el contorno los muebles, todos de madera fina, una chimenea enorme congeniaba muy bien con la armonía del lugar. Los cuadros, todos muy lindos, de pintores "reconocidos" según pude apreciar. Todo estaba acompañado con un cálido color blanco.

Había muchas puertas muy lindas. No quise ver a que recamara pertenecían.

-¿Aro?- le dije cansada

-¿Sí mi Sulpi?-me dijo cariñoso

-No quiero seguir viendo las recamaras- le solté

-¿Por?- me dijo triste

-Estoy muy "cansada"-le dije

-Ja, ja, ja ok….-me dijo divertido.-Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-me pregunto

-Vamos a nuestra recamara- le dije picara

-Buen…vamos-me respondió al tiempo que comenzábamos a avanzar

Las enormes escaleras que acompañaban la armonía del lugar hicieron acto de presencia, eran muy lindas los barandales eran de plata perfectamente acompañada de madera fina de roble. Definitivamente me enamore de aquella cabañita.

-¿Sulpi? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto mi amor preocupado

-Si…si ¿Por qué?- le dije aturdida

-Desfalleciste a mitad de las escaleras, yo te traje aquí-me dijo triste

-Estoy bien es solo que el lugar me encanto-le dije con amor aun aturdida al tiempo que trataba de reaccionar y ver donde estaba. Era nuestra habitación.- Esto… ¿tu escogiste la habitación?-continué

Asintió. - ¿Te gusta?-me pregunto nervioso

-¡Me encanta!- le dije con ternura

La habitación era hermosa, congeniaba perfecto con la perfecta paz de la cabañita. La cama era muy cómoda, estaba tendida con perfectas sabanas color blanco de seda y un lindo edredón color azul de terciopelo, con grandes almohadas de pluma de ganso.

En el muro superior tenía un pequeño cuadro con el símbolo vulturi que decia:

"_Sulpicia Vulturi, eres la mujer perfecta para mí. Por tu enorme calidez, amor y paciencia. _

_Eres una excelente mujer, amiga, acompañante y esposa. Te amo" _

-¿Tú hiciste eso?-le dije al tiempo que señalaba el cuadro interrumpiéndole de su "charla" que tenia conmigo

-Sí- me contesto orgulloso.-No soy muy bueno con eso de las cursi…..las frases lindas pero….La intención es la que cuenta ¿no?-continuo con fastidio

Asentí.- Es muy lindo- le dije

-Gracias mi Sulpi, que bueno que te gusto-me dijo orgulloso.-Ahora, ven conmigo.- continuo juguetón al tiempo que extendía una mano

-¿Para qué Aro?-le respondí

-Para que veamos el crepusculo juntos, faltan 3 minutos para que amanezca y cómo vamos a estar sin hacer nada pues….-me dijo resignado

-¿Y quien dijo que estaremos sin hacer nada?-le dije juguetona al tiempo que caminaba junto a él.- ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?-le dije con picardía.

**Aro:**

-¿Sabes que te amo verdad?-me dijo muy sensual

-Sí-le dije aturdido.- Veamos el amanecer.- continúe con dificultad

-Ya le hemos visto miles de veces-me dijo sensual.- mejor, hagamos algo más divertido.

-Sulpicia… ¡No!...es qe tu… yo ¡Por favor!-le dije con respiración entrecortada

-¡Aaaay Aro! ¿No me quieres verdad?- me dijo con voz melancólica el "típico truco" de las mujeres.

-¡Sulpicia Vulturi! ¡No caeré ante tus "encantos"!- le dije con voz firme

-¿Ah no?- me reto

-No-le dije

-¿y a esto?-me dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la bata dejando a relucir su perfecto cuerpo

-ta… Tal ve…vez-titubee

-Bésame-susurro sensual en mi oído

Obedecí.

Woow esta mujer me volvía loco, sus besos, sus caricias, el escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, todo eso para mí, era fuego puro, mi mujer era sensual, comprensiva, paciente, ¡perfecta!

Por fin tenía la oportunidad de demostrárselo despues de tantos años de abandonarla, mi amor estaba contenta lo sentía y me lo demostraba con solo tocarla, cada rose, cada palabra, cada te amo nos estremecía, nos sentíamos amados, por fin éramos marido y mujer…

-Te amo tanto Aro- me susurro mientras escondía su rostro entre las sabanas.

-Y yo a ti y mucho-le dije mientras cogía su rostro y le daba un tierno beso002E


End file.
